1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns what are known as Asynchronous Time Division Switches. Such switches will hereinafter be referred to as ATD switches.
2. Description of Related Art
ATD switches are used in digital data transmission systems to receive multiplexed data streams and to distribute the incoming data streams to requisite output ports.